I believe
by YLCourt
Summary: Beware...Full of fluff! Sequel to The Shadow Youkai! Read and find out! Please R&R...


Another SessRin one-shot song-fic. This is the sequel to "The Shadow  
Youkai".  
  
Eh . . . There will be Kagura here so . . . Don't hit me with your flames  
because this idea was so irresistible for me to write! Enjoy!  
  
Note: This song is translated from a Chinese song entitled, "I Believe" from Van Fan Yi Chen. If you are a Korean movie fan, you'll know that this song was the theme song for "My Sassy Girl"! I think this song fitted the  
feelings of Rin perfectly!  
  
* * * * *  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
When I'm at your door  
It rains and you feel sad too  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
When you don't speak any words  
It's also a way  
That you are replying to me  
  
Although you never said it  
I believe that you are slowly going to understand  
Even if you are not holding on to my hand  
I am not upset  
  
Don't know what I'm happy about  
Your smile  
Will make me want to think that you are encouraging me  
Don't know what I'm dreaming about  
Only to tell myself  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
Someday you will see me  
At a particular time  
That you will want me to accompany you  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
When there's no reply  
But you were beside the phone then  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
The voice recording's silence  
Is also a kind of attention that you are giving to me  
  
Although you never said it  
I believe that you are slowly going to understand  
Even if you are not holding on to my hand  
I am not upset  
  
Don't know what I'm happy about  
Your smile  
Will make me want to think that you are encouraging me  
Don't know what I'm dreaming about  
Only to tell myself  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
Someday you will see me  
After everything's gone  
Staying by your side is I  
  
Don't know what I'm happy about  
Your smile  
Will make me want to think that you are encouraging me  
Don't know what I'm dreaming about  
Only to tell myself  
  
~ I believe ~  
  
There will be an outcome  
That from a long time from now  
Staying by your is I  
  
The one who accompanies you will be me  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lots of "Sakura" flower petals fell onto a teenage girl as she walked through the wind that consistently blew the petals down to her face. Even though she was stepping on lush grass with different varieties of pretty flowers along her side, she did not have the kind of feeling to pluck them . . . Inside her, she was fuming.  
  
She and her guardian had traveled non-stop for days now and she was starting to get tired now. But she shall never whine on it since Sesshoumara will probably still insist on her carrying on their journey anyway.  
  
Even the soon arrival of spring did not manage to lift up her spirits . . . She could not help but realize that her guardian, Sesshoumara-sama or Sess- sama for short, was trying to distance himself from her. This was evident as the inu-youkai followed quietly behind her.  
  
Even when she deliberately slowed down her pace to wait for him, he would be slower than her. It was like he did not want to see her face again . . . this angered and saddened her at the same time. It plagued her heart in these days. But she felt no need to 'confront' him. . .  
  
It was like she did not care for him anymore too. . . All in all, she felt herself treating Sesshoumara indifferently lately. Perhaps she was put down by Sesshoumara's attitude towards her? Then why the utter disappointment when he did the same to her - practically ignore her?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sight before him captivated his eyes as the wind blew her jet-black hair in their direction. . . She looked so . . . angelic-like and . . . beautiful too . . .  
  
Sesshoumara clenched his fist as he resisted his urge to run to her and hug her. This would be so unlikely of him. The only reason that he wanted so much to distance himself from him was that he had realized his desire for her.  
  
During nights when she slept, he would feel his heart desiring to do something. . . something that tortured him. . . He knew that traveling non- stop for a few days was tiring for the human girl but if he did not do this, he wonder what he would do to her when she slept and was vulnerable.  
  
Then, what is this 'something' that made him hesitant? The answer embarrassed him as he thought that he would never have a chance to go through it this since he had no interests in anyone else . . . well . . . except for Rin . . . And this greatly scared him. To think that a lowly human would scare him is ironic . . .  
  
He thought that he had hated humans very much? Then why the urge to mate with her?  
  
Then, he considered again. What if he gave in to his desire? What would happen after that?  
  
There were a few scenarios in his mind. But he would never venture into the thought any more. He had decided to call off the topic in his mind. She must never know simply because he wanted to retain his pride as a youkai. . .  
  
~ So, all in all, this was the REAL reason why you distanced yourself from this particular girl? Why are you such a coward? ~ A voice inside him sneered at his self-esteem.  
  
Sesshoumara asked his self-conscious angrily.  
  
The self-conscious could not answer as the inu-youkai stared at Rin's back. Her figure had matured with curves all at the right place, attracting him to her like a bee to honey.  
  
Both of them were unaware of each other's feelings as they walked on. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Naraku's scent filled the air as Sesshoumara stopped in his track. Rin felt her only companion stopping but she did not stop like she used to. She did not have the acute sense of smell and thought nothing of him staying put although in normal circumstances, she would 'copy' him and stop . . .  
  
Instead, she walked on until she reached a clearing not far from where Sesshoumara was . . . Unknowingly; danger was coming to fall on her.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up its speed as it confronted Rin. Blood started to splatter from her numerous tiny wounds as she instinctively used her arm to block her face from the wind. Then, the wind seemed to pick out the human girl as its target and whirled her onto mid-air. However, a blur caught Rin, putting her to the ground.  
  
Her savior, once again, was Sesshoumara who pulled out his Toukijin, with the sword pulsating with demonic powers. Even though he did not ask her if she was all right, Rin felt warmth trickling into her disappointed heart as she realized that her guardian still cared for her.  
  
"Kagura! Come out right now!" Sesshoumara shouted to no one in particular.  
  
Immediately, numerous corpses surrounded Sesshoumara and Rin. Rin cried out in disgust as the group of half-rotten bodies approached them. Sesshoumara noted her fear and embraced her in his chest lightly. Suddenly, another wind slashed itself toward Rin's back as Rin closed her eyes, waiting for pain to come.  
  
But it never came. For her guardian had destroyed the wind with his Toukijin. However, more wind blades came and started to attack both Sesshoumara and his ward. 'Damn! If only Jaken was here!' the inu-youkai cursed under his breath as he worked hard to destroy the wind blades and protect Rin at the same time.  
  
It seemed that his efforts were futile as Rin suffered many cuts on her legs as Sesshoumara protected her upper body. But the inu-youkai was no better.  
  
Even as his wounds healed pretty fast, the amount of cuts on his body was so many that his wounds could not heal fast enough.  
  
Making matters worse, the corpses, which surrounded them earlier, were lying on the floor as their manipulator closed her fans. This adversely affected the inu-youkai's mobility as the real attacker cowardly hid behind the scenes.  
  
'I can smell her but cannot see her. How can it be?' Sesshoumara thought.  
  
Suddenly, the wind blades disappeared as a youkai appeared in front of them, staring at them coldly. Her beautiful face held no expression as her red ruby eyes held too, an expressionless eye contact with the inu-youkai. "Kagura." He spoke menacingly while glaring at her deadly.  
  
Sensing the attacks had died down; Rin pushed herself away from Sesshoumara's chest as she surveyed his wounds closely. Sesshoumara growled and muttered, "Stand aside, Rin." He did not look at her as he spoke.  
  
Rin's heart sank. There he was again, trying to distance himself from her.  
  
"Sess-sama!" She exclaimed angrily. Her guardian did not reply to her anger. Instead, he threw her behind a tree. "Sess-sama!" Rin shouted as she stood up. But his next words froze her. "Step aside! You are only a burden to me if you stay here . . ." Sesshoumara spoke annoyingly.  
  
Rin fell to the ground in shock, registering his words. Is she really such a burden?  
  
She quietly watched Sesshoumara battle with the red-eyed youkai fiercely, with her heart slowly turning cold.  
  
"No . . . stop it . . . stop this . . ." Kagura muttered helplessly but her body did not co-ordinate with her mind as her attacks became deadlier by the second. "Save me, please Sesshoumara."  
  
"No, you won't have a chance." She cackled but the next moment, cried out for help again.  
  
Then, she stopped herself forcefully in the ground before having her expression changed into one of menace again. Sesshoumara stared at her coldly, trying to figure out why she was acting so weirdly. She was attacking in one instant and stopping at the next turn.  
  
Taking advantage of her weird movements, Sesshoumara injured her at her moment of hesitance and dodged blows when she could not control herself. Rin watched in horror at Kagura's weird movements.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagura screamed hysterically as she clutched her head tightly. She bit her lips strongly as blood trickled from the small wound. "I don't want to hurt you, Sesshoumara. Kill me, please?" Suddenly, she had control over her own body as she pleaded death from the inu-youkai before her. Kagura looked at Rin with a hateful expression as she sank into the ground.  
  
A cackle was heard as another youkai appeared before Sesshoumara. "Useless Sister. I thought she could hurt you gravely . . . instead she tried so hard to stop herself from hurting you? But I could see her injuring 'your' Rin happily . . . Ha ha ha!" The youkai laughed shrilly again.  
  
Sesshoumara gave the unconscious Kagura a hateful glare as he questioned, "What's your motive, the-youkai-who can-control-minds?"  
  
"I see you figured out my identity." The-youkai-who-can-control-minds mused to himself as he introduced itself, "I am called Yukio, Naraku-sama's newest detachment. You'll be sure of seeing me again." He cackled once more then he disappeared mysteriously.  
  
Sesshoumara walked towards Rin and spoke, "Come on. We should continue our journey."  
  
Rin looked up at her guardian and was saddened to see that Sesshoumara was not looking at her again . . . He was looking above Rin's head instead. 'He doesn't care about me anymore.' Rin suddenly became sad as a strange feeling overwhelmed her. Tears stung her eyes as she worked hard to blink them away. She stood up but did not reply her guardian.  
  
Instead, she approached Kagura slowly. "What happened to her?"  
  
Sesshoumara's gaze followed Rin, as she did not nod at him happily. "Rin!" He called after her, "We should . . . continue . . ." He stared confusedly at Rin as Rin looked at him with teary-eyes.  
  
"You finally looked into my eye!" Rin felt happily suddenly as though the previous sadness was gone, replaced by totally elation. She ran towards Sesshoumara with him looking at her with bewilderment. However, his heart nearly came out of his mouth when Kagura dashed at Rin with demonic speed, trying to use her most powerful attack on his ward.  
  
"Die, Kagura!" Sesshoumara yelled, so uncharacteristically of him as he flashed out his Toukijin and stabbed through Kagura's chest.  
  
This happened quickly as Rin spun around, horrified at the glare that she was receiving from Kagura. "Slut . . . why can you capture his cold cold heart?" The red-eyed youkai spoke scornfully at Rin. The human girl widened her eyes in shock but she slowly stretched her hand to try to touch Kagura.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumara tried to stop her but Rin shook her head as Sesshoumara backed off, the sword still in Kagura's chest. "Slut." Kagura's breath was getting shorter and shorter but she continued to stare at Rin with a still hateful glare that wanted to kill her.  
  
"You like Sess-sama?" Rin asked, she knew youkais could stand this injury for a while before they die. "But you must know that love cannot be forced . . . How can you be so sure that Sess-sama liked me when he tried so hard to avoid me?" Rin asked softly but this question sent numerous ripples into Sesshoumara's still heart as a pang of pain shot through his chest.  
  
'Do I really like her for she is?" Sesshoumara thought to himself.  
  
"I don't blame you for wanting to kill me, Kagura. But I hope that you can die without any regrets. Sess-sama?" Rin paused, noticing his thoughtfulness.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Do you like me or Kagura?"  
  
Kagura suddenly stared at Rin as though she had never seen such a person before.  
  
The inu-youkai widened his eyes in shock as he digested Rin's question. 'Why did she ask such a question?'  
  
He did not reply as Rin and Kagura waited for his answer.  
  
"Sess-sama! Why can't you reply to both of us? Kagura is going to die with regrets!" Rin shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Kagura knew the answer to her own question - Sesshoumara liked Rin for she was such an innocent girl and kind girl . . .  
  
"I'll die without regrets, little one." Kagura spoke quickly, gasping as she pulled out Toukijin, "Thank you very much . . . human Rin . . ." The red-eyed youkai closed her eyes as she allowed death to swallow her whole.  
  
"Kagura!" Rin cried, kneeling down beside Kagura, "Sess-sama. What's your answer?"  
  
"Rin . . ." the inu-youkai placed one hand on her shoulder. He could not understand why she cared so much for the youkai who tried to kill her?  
  
"Answer me!" Rin screamed as she pushed away his hand forcefully. Tears were pouring out of her eyes with a tinge of hatred in it.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumara looked directly into her eyes, lost in its fathomless depth. He was shocked to see her hate him. No, he could not let this happen and so he replied at last, "I don't like you or Kagura." He paused.  
  
Rin looked at him with utter sadness.  
  
But, Sesshoumara continued, "I LOVE you, Rin . . ." Immediately, he pulled her close to his heart and licked her tears away while holding up her head.  
  
Tears were falling down her cheeks quickly and more randomly now. "What did you say, Sess-sama?"  
  
The inu-youkai did not reply as the urge to kiss this human took over his senses. This was exactly what scared him.  
  
"Stop me if you don't feel like it." He spoke in a low voice . . . A voice that was full of sexual desire.  
  
Rin's lips were sealed by his lips as he gently tried to pry open her mouth with his tongue. Rin allowed it into her mouth as their tongues locked each other . . .  
  
"Sess-sama . . ." Rin moaned as the inu-youkai gently pulled apart her clothes. She was feeling scared now but she tried not to mention it because she did not want this to stop at all . . .  
  
However, Sesshoumara felt her fear and stopped what he was doing. In a low voice, he muttered, "Sorry." Then, he released her from his grip. " I don't want to hurt you."  
  
But Rin wrapped her arms around his waist and took initiative to kiss him.  
  
Who can resist this this sexual arousal? Not even the mighty inu-youkai could . . .  
  
"Rin . . . do you know what you are doing?" He asked, as she lay naked under his embrace.  
  
"I know very well what I'm doing, thank you." Rin smiled as she kissed his neck . . .  
  
This was it . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
I really really really could not resist adding a few more lines at the back  
. . .  
  
I deliberately did not write more because I want YOU to make up your own  
ending!  
  
Aren't I evil? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Laughs maniacally*  
  
Erhem . . . Isn't Sesshoumara really cute here?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think of this one-shot . . . 


End file.
